


Похоже на любовь

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: В моей голове это называлось "Пять раз, когда Стив и Дэнни притворялись парой, и один раз, когда не притворялись".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounds Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163462) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



— Это издевательство, — раздраженно говорит Дэнни. — Ты серьезно?

Он оглядывается на остальную команду, и те, кажется, пытаются придать своим лицам невозмутимое выражение. Не помогает.

— Серьезно?

Стив пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: "А что поделать?", и Дэнни негодующе взмахивает руками.

— Ладно! Ладно, черт с ним, но на этот раз за рулем буду я.

Чин опускает голову, но Коно не успевает вовремя отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

Стив просто кивает:

— Как скажешь.

— Я вас ненавижу, — хмуро сообщает Дэнни всем троим, направляясь к двери, и на ходу бросает назад: — Заеду за тобой в семь, Макгарретт. Одень чертов костюм.

— Что ж, — говорит Чин, — прошло неплохо.

Коно жестом извиняется и перестает сдерживать смех, а Стив трет лицо рукой.

— Встретимся через час. Похоже, мне с костюмом нужно в химчистку.

— Мы тут разберемся, — Чин небрежно салютует, и Стив идет на парковку к своему пикапу.

Реакция Дэнни ему хорошо понятна. Они проходили через это уже четыре раза, то есть, где-то в четыре раза больше, чем большинству людей хотелось бы оказаться в интимной близости со своим напарником, не говоря о том, что Дэнни скорее предпочел бы наорать на Стива, чем провести время в его компании за любым другим занятием.

Конечно, они не единственные, кому приходилось работать под прикрытием, как пара. Однажды Дэнни и Коно отвлекли таким образом Фрэнка Сальво и его людей, и был случай, когда Дэнни и Чину пришлось где-то час просидеть, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы подслушивать, как проходила сделка о похищении людей. Еще как-то раз у Стива с Коно была неуклюжая попытка изобразить поцелуй, прежде чем им дали, наконец, пострелять.

Но Стив и Дэнни, видимо, успели за жизнь подпортить себе карму, потому что им в этом деле невезло особенно часто.

Первый раз был чистым экспромтом, и все ограничилось тем, что Стив зажал Дэнни у стены. Пока Дэнни пересказывал, что делают их подозреваемые, обжигая ему шею своим дыханием, Стив держал в ладонях его колючее лицо, а руки Дэнни опустились опасно близко к его заднице, но ситуация удержалась в рамка приличий — относительно, — и Стив был чертовски рад, что они вышли из нее без ощутимой неловкости с обеих сторон.

Естественно, позже эта мысль вернулась к нему бумерангом по затылку, потому что в следующий раз в ходе их работы под прикрытием были значительно меньше задействованы руки, и значительно больше — языки. Стив мог бы клясться до самой могилы, что прозвучавший тогда тихий стон принадлежал кому-то другому.

Тем не менее, Дэнни его услышал. Он резко отстранился и уставился на Стива — глаза были огромные, губы влажные и покрасневшие.

Стив ясно помнил, как произнес тогда: "Дэнни", имея ввиду "Прости" и "Я не хотел", но прозвучало больше похожим на "Еще".

Слева за спиной раздались голоса, и Дэнни дернул его на себя с такой силой, что они практически ударились ртами. Стив больше не пытался превратить это в поцелуй, просто стоял и тяжело дышал в приоткрытые губы Дэнни, пока по коридору мимо них не прошли двое ребят. Потом Стив шагнул назад и одернул края задравшейся рубашки, и после этого Дэнни несколько часов не мог на него смотреть. Что было даже к лучшему. Точно было к лучшему, так как иначе он бы, скорее всего, заметил, что Стив возбудился и не сильно преуспел в попытках взять себя в руки.

На третий раз все было спланировано заранее, что не помогло снизить градус неловкости.

— Не нравится мне это, — сказал Стив. — Коно бывала там, кто-нибудь может ее узнать.

— Зато тебя они вряд ли узнают, — легко согласилась Коно, и Стив не сразу понял, но потом почувствовал, как Дэнни рядом с ним застыл.

— Да вы прикалываетесь.

Когда до него дошло, Стив тоже напрягся: часть его разума кричала "Отбой! Отбой!", а другая уже просчитывала, как бы все устроить. Профессиональная сторона победила. Стив глубоко вздохнул, повернулся к Дэнни и произнес самым бесстрастным голосом, на который был способен:

— Может сработать.

Дэнни вскинул брови, взмахнул руками:

— Ты спятил?

Но Стив научился читать его довольно хорошо, так что знал, когда он возмущался скорее для вида, и сейчас был как раз тот случай. Потому что будет, конечно, до ужаса неуютно, но у них есть работа, и это хороший план. Так что он просто сказал "Дэнни", прозвучавшее как "Мы справимся" и "Работа на первом месте", но имел в виду "Обещаю, такого, как в прошлый раз, больше не повторится".

Стив сдержал свое обещание. Они с Дэнни гуляли, держась за руки, по частному пляжу при гостинице, сидели в каждом ресторанах, наклонившись друг к другу, и даже один раз потанцевали, прижимаясь телами, пока следили за парой, которую подозревали в убийстве шести человек на двух островах.

По сути единственный раз, когда возникло напряжение, был целиком на совести Дэнни. Это случилось в первый вечер на задании: они ужинали, и в какой-то момент спор о деталях расследования перешел в спор о том, какую дрянь Дэнни иногда ест. В результате Дэнни заказал самый безобразно дорогой десерт, который смог найти в меню.

И все было нормально, пока он, закрыв глаза, со стоном не произнес:

— Господи, Стив, это потрясающе.

Стив даже не успел задуматься — просто потянулся через стол, взял руку Дэнни и направил зажатую в ней ложку себе в рот. У десерта был насыщенный сливочно-шоколадный вкус, и наверняка впечатления о нем могли бы сложиться ярче, но в тот момент Стив поймал на себе взгляд голубых глаз, а потом уставился на кадык Дэнни, дернувшийся под узлом галстука.

— Неплохо, — сказал он, облизывая губы. Раздался легкий звон небрежно брошенной в тарелку ложки, затем Дэнни резко встал, извинился и вышел из-за стола.

Когда он вернулся, то сказал только:

— Давай сваливаться отсюда, — и даже не вспомнил про десерт, оставшийся практически нетронутым.

Дома Стив пять минут чистил зубы, пока с языка не исчез горький вкус шоколада.

Но даже тот случай был не самым худшим — Стив явно по-крупному налажал в прошлой жизни, раз теперь вынужден был расплачиваться снова и снова. Как это вылилось в то, что в следующий раз он отправился под прикрытием в качестве "мальчика" из какого-то мужского эскорта, одному черту известно, но в итоге Стив оказался полураздетым и в ошейнике на элитной закрытой вечеринке, где все, кроме гостей для развлечения, носили костюмы и ожерелья за тысячи долларов.

Все шло нормально. Стив умел отстраняться от несущественного, легко игнорировал чужие взгляды и руки, и ему не пришлось особо напрягаться, чтобы в короткий срок составить список конкретных подозреваемых. У Гильермо возле бара он отметил холодный взгляд и, как минимум, два спрятанных пистолета, у Элеонора рядом с шезлонгами — заразительный смех и жестокий характер, и еще оствался Брэди Уатерстон, с которым просто было что-то не так.

Стив уже добрый час наблюдал за столом, где обустроился Уатерстон, когда в двери неожиданно показался Дэнни в костюме с виду штук за шесть и уложенными волосами. Он нашел Стива взглядом почти сразу, направился к нему, и Стив ощутил внутри борьбу желания затащить Дэнни в темный угол и сорвать дорогой костюм со столь же сильным желанием потребовать объяснений, потому что план этого не предусматривал.

— Ты со мной, — отрывисто произнес Дэнни.

Стив открыл рот, про себя злясь на тот факт, что был острезан от связи и не мог знать, какая новая информация всплыла за время его отсутствия, но подошедший в этот же момент Уатерстон заговорил первым.

— Как жаль, — сказал он. — Я как раз собирался насладиться его компанией.

Дэнни оскалился в улыбке.

— Обещаю его вернуть.

— Нет уж, — Уатерстон цокнл языком. — Так не пойдет. Если ты его хочешь, то бери прямо здесь.

Глаза Дэнни недобро сверкнули. Он сжал руку Стива почти до хруста, но Уатерстон только улыбнулся.

— Как близкий друг хозяина этой вечеринки, — продолжил он, хитро щурясь, — могу заверить, что я получу желаемое так или иначе.

Стив решил довериться инстинкту. Что-то в операции пошло не так, и он не знал, что именно, но шестое чувство подсказывало, что станет намного хуже, если он ничего не предпримет, поэтому сказал:

— Я не против.

Очевидно, его вариант решения был совершенно неверным, потому что по лицу Дэнни пробежала мрачная тень. Его взгляд метнулся к Стиву, глаза потемнели, губы скривились в усмешке.

— Да к черту все, — он повернулся к Уотерстону и вытащил значок. — "Пять-0", мудак, ты арестован.

— Какого… — начал Стив, совершенно сбитый с толку. Дэнни тихо перебил:

— Мы взяли его на горячем, — и, выпустив руку Стива, направился к Уотерстону. — Поднимайся.

Тот не сопротивлялся, но с его лица все время не сходила ухмылка. Не отрывая от Стива взгляд, он наклонил голову и сказал, обращаясь к Дэнни:

— А знаешь, он бы это сделал. Постоял бы перед тобой на коленях.

Дэнни грубо дернул руку Уотерстона назад, защелкивая браслеты наручников.

— У тебя есть право хранить молчание, урод.

Он ни разу не посмотрел на Стива по дороге к выходу, и когда Стив обернулся, то увидел, как в двери один за другим проходит полиция и остальная часть его команды.

— Все, народ, — громко сказал Стив, заворачиваясь в дырявый плащ своего профессионализма. — Вечеринка окончена.

Последствия того раза продлились дольше всего, но не сломали их отношения, так что Стив твердо намерен не допустить этого и сейчас. Он заберет костюм и встретится с Чином, чтобы проработать остальную часть плана. Он позволит Дэнни отвезти его и установить границы, и будет держать свои чертовы руки и язык при себе.

Ему, конечно, будет легче, если Дэнни тоже начнет играть по правилам. Правилам, в которых четко говорится, что он не должен постоянно трогать Стива за руку, брать за локоть или гладить по спине.

Дэнни поправляет Стиву галстук, задевая пальцами горячую кожу на шее, и говорит:

— Сегодня мы от них ничего не получим, слишком осторожничают. Но у меня есть приглашение на завтрашнюю игру в гольф. — Метнув вверх быстрый взгляд, он добавляет: — Как у тебя с гольфом?

— У меня с гольфом все отлично, Дэнни, — произносит Стив сдержанно, потому что сегодня на них микрофоны, и ему не хочется вооружать Чина и Коно новым компроматом.

— Рад слышать — отвечает Дэнни, а потом подмигивает, как будто не он проклинал всю эту затею менее четырех часов назад.

Им удается втереться в доверие к группе контрабандистов и получить еще четыре приглашения на игру от других пар. В конце вечера Стива стоит в своем дворе, наблюдая, как растворяются в темноте задние фары "Камаро", и чувствует себя подростком, не получившим поцелуй на прощанье.

На следующий день они проводят операцию по задержанию. Все складывается гладко, хоть и происходит посреди яхт-клуба, привлекая излишнее, по мнению Стива, внимание. Он скручивает второго подозреваемого, когда слышит, как женщина — одна из вчерашних гостей — подходит к Дэнни и говорит:

— Дэниел, вы полицейский, как замечательно, — будто для нее это самый лучший сюрприз. — Но вы же все равно придете в пятницу на наш банкет, да? — Она переводит взгляд на Стива. — Такая красивая пара.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она уплывает в сторону, а Дэнни смотрит на Стива, растерянно улыбается, мол, о вкусах не спорят, и выводит за дверь вырывающегося подозреваемого.

У него нет никаких причин показаться этим вечером у Стива на пороге со взволнованным видом, но как только Стив открывает дверь, Дэнни проносится внутрь и говорит:

— В общем, я не уверен, в чем проблема.

— А есть проблема? — спрашивает Стив, ведь он как раз собирался поздравить себя с тем, что поймал плохих парней и в процессе не получил по рукам за сексуальное домогательство.

Дэнни косится на него как на идиота.

— Что значит, есть ли проблема, конечно, есть, ты ослеп, что ли?

Видимо да, думает Стив и закрывает дверь, потому что разговор, похоже, затянется.

— Хочешь... — начинает он, но проглатывает "пива", увидев, как Дэнни выходит из его кухни уже с бутылкой в руке. Тогда он садится на диван и спрашивает: — Ну и в чем проблема?

— Проблема в том, что я не знаю, в чем проблема, — Дэнни указывает на него бутылкой. — Следишь за мыслью?

Стив жестом показывает ему продолжить, и Дэнни прекращает ходить, усаживает себя на подлокотник кресла.

— Так вот. Я не могу понять, почему ты весь такой, — он неопределенно машет в воздухе руками, — такой. Тебя злит то, что приходится постоянно со мной целоваться, или то, что приходится продолжать делать вид, что все это не по-настоящему?

Стив сглатывает сухость в горле, но не может заставить себя хоть что-то произнести.

— Лично для меня это последнее, — продолжает Дэнни таким тоном, будто пожимает плечами в словесной форме. Будто все это просто так и между прочим и ничего не значит. — Ну, если тебе интересно.

Он опускает взгляд на свои руки, которые не способны оставаться в покое и принимаются сдирать с бутылки этикетку.

— Я просто решил, что пора уже все прояснить, увидеть, хотим ли мы одного и того же.

Когда Дэнни снова поднимает глаза, его лицо немного меняется, подбородок чуть выезжает вперед, губы поджимаются.

— Видимо, нет, — отвечает Дэнни самому себе, аккуратно ставя бутылку на стол, и поднимается. Уже возле выхода он говорит: — Спасибо за пиво, — и это кажется похожим на прощание.

В два шага Стив оказывается у двери, даже не задумываясь над тем, что делает, прижимает Дэнни к стене всем телом и берет в ладони его лицо. Он все еще не может найти слова, но судя по тому, как смягчается взгляд Дэнни, и намек на улыбку дразнит уголки его рта, Стив думает, что может ему и не придется.

— Или, все-таки, да, — бормочет Дэнни, наклонив голову.

Стив тихо выдыхает его имя, и они наконец целуются — впервые по-настоящему, только для себя: скользя языками, прикусывая зубами, и никакая полиция не подслушивает, никакие преступники не ждут ареста.

Стив выдыхает "Дэнни", но имеет ввиду "да, "пожалуйста" и "все, что угодно".

И звучит похоже на "Всегда".


End file.
